inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
Minor Characters are characters who have debuted and been identified, but, as of yet, hold no significant nor recurring roles. Cave Monsters The Cave Monsters are minor characters on Inanimate Insanity that appeared in Sugar Rush. Though not fully seen, they are depicted as having red eyes that glow in the dark cave they live in, and that at least one has two giant purple arms with pointy fingers. In Sugar Rush, Lightbulb discovered a cave that she believes will have heaps of candy. Once inside, she and Marshmallow walk though until multiple pairs of red eyes belonging to the monsters appear and scare them out. Lightbulb escapes, but Marshmallow trips at the entrance of the cave, and is dragged back in by one of the monster's purple arms. Later, Marshmallow is dropped out of the cave, with many bite-marks, but with a bag filled with candy (supposedly as an apology). Dagger Dagger is a minor character who appeared in "Everything's A-OJ". He is a tall knife with a thin pointed blade and brown handle. He appeared in jail with many other characters. His teeth are dull and slightly yellow. It can be assumed he is in jail for a crime involving violence. Milk Milk is a minor character who appeared in "Everything's A-OJ". She is a glass of white milk with eyelashes, visually similar to OJ. She makes her debut in the backseats of the courtroom, where she spectates the case of Hotel OJ vs. MePhone4. She appears very moved by Box's witness speech and even cries. Pickaxe Pickaxe is the host of Object Madness. His only appearance was in "Mazed and Confused" as he attends the Spoiled Lemon concert at the end of the episode. Poker Chip Poker Chip is a minor character who appeared in "Everything's A-OJ". He is a blue poker chip with round body and white squares around his edges. He appeared in jail with many other characters. His teeth are dull and slightly yellow. It can be assumed he is in jail for a crime involving gambling. He made a second non-physical appearance in "Kick the Bucket" inside of a painting that Bow talks to with many other poker related objects. Police Baton Police Baton is a minor character who appeared in "Everything's A-OJ". He is a black police baton with sunglasses. He acts as a security officer for the courtroom under Judge Gavel. After MePhone4 is sentenced to jail, Police Baton straps on handcuffs and walks MePhone4 away. Orange and Apple Orange and Apple are characters who appeared in "War De Guacamole" at the bottom of a gorge. The two are in reference to The Annoying Orange, as their voices are provided directly from the show's creator, daneboe. Following a routine of "Hey Apple"s, Apple angerly responds, only to be sliced by Knife falling down the gorge. Razor Blade Razor Blade is a minor character who appeared in "Everything's A-OJ". He is a silver rectangular razor blade with a hole in the center. He appeared in jail with many other characters. His teeth are dull and slightly yellow. It can be assumed he is in jail for a crime involving violence. He is also armless. Talking Trees The Talking Trees are two sentient trees who appeared in "A Lemony Lesson". Nickel finds the two trees and kicks one, causing the two to yell at him. The other one comments that he is an apple tree, and therefore, can be ignored because the challenge involves lemon trees. Lightbulb is quick to acknowledge that the trees were not there previously (three seconds ago), and MePhone4 notes that she is correct, but focuses the attention on a different set of trees that do not talk. Siri Siri was an application on MePhone4S who made her debut in "4Seeing The Future". As MePhone4S boasts his newer technological advances, he notes his "voice recognition technology", causing MePhone4 to ask "are you serious?", prompting Siri to reply "actually, I'm Siri." Later, MePhone4S utilizes Siri to generate cookies for the elimination. Siri makes a second appearance in "The Tile Divide", where she quickly scolds MePhone4 for disrespecting MePhone4S. Her final appearance is in "Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)", where she urges MePhone4S not to downgrade into MePhone4. It is assumed that she, unfortunately, perished with MePhone4S after he downgraded. Swiss Army Knife Swiss Army Knife '''is a minor character who appeared in "Everything's A-OJ". He is a red circular device with multiple knives and wrenches built in, which he can expose at will. He appeared in jail with many other characters. It can be assumed he is in jail for a crime involving violence. When MePhone4 first enters the jail, Swiss Army Knife locks eyes with him and violently sprouts his knives, making him much more threatening. Door '''Door is the host of The Object Show Movie. His only appearance was in "Mazed and Confused" as he attends the Spoiled Lemon concert at the end of the episode. MePhone4 '''also made an appearance in his show, he is also a bit broken. Battle for Dream Island Cameos Announcer The '''Announcer is the host of Battle for Dream Island who appeared in "The Arena Of Death". Although he did not speak, Nickel was seen scorning him in reference to him not joining BFDI. Pencil Pencil is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island who appeared in "The Arena Of Death". She abruptly appears and calls Nickel a jerk during the elimination ceremony after he stated that pencils were stupid, after becoming annoyed that the prizes for cookies were switched for pencils. MePhone then was annoyed at her interrupting the elimination and punched her away using the Fist Thingy, also introducing the Fist Thingy at the same time. She also popped Balloon at the end of the episode as she was flying away. Nonexisty Nonexisty is a recommended character on Battle for Dream Island who appeared in "One-Shot Wonder". After Nickel explains to Knife how he escaped the LOL , he turns and thanks Nonexisty, who appears as a shadow, and replies with a confident "no problem". Although Nonexisty can speak and has a shadow on Inanimate Insanity, he cannot speak on Battle for Dream Island, since he is literally nonexistent and apparently tastes like peanut butter,as said to Firey. Rocky Rocky is a contestant on Battle for Dream Island who appeared in "One-Shot Wonder". He makes a non-speaking cameo appearance during the slingshot challenge and acts merely as an obstacle. Pickle and Lightbulb trip over him on different occasions, causing Pickle to let go of Salt's slingshot too early and have her fall down the gorge, as well as causing Lightbulb to shatter. Cloudy Cloudy is a recommended character on Battle for Dream Island and a contestant on BFB who appeared in "The Stacker". As Salt and Pepper play Frisbee, Pepper throws a Frisbee after telling Salt to go long, but it hits it, who whines in pain . Trivia *Tyler Bungard can possibly be one of the Cave Monsters, as he was originally seen with clawed hands, though it is not confirmed. *The Cave Monsters may have been based off of the Grue. *If Siri is counted as a meeple product, then she is the first female meeple product on the show. Category:Crossover characters Category:A to Z Category:Characters [[Category:Minor Chara